


Strong

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A vignette set between the end of 'If Wishes Were Horses' and the beginning of 'In Divine Proportion'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> For the last few days I've been laid up due to a Fibromyalgia flare... after watching 'If Wishes Were Horses' and 'In Divine Proportion' I got to thinking about Barbara's conversation with Tommy after Samantha Walthew's funeral, when she told him that she didn't think she should be alive after being shot by Grace Finnegan. This is a result of those thoughts (as well as pain and insomnia - so I apologise for any errors I have missed)

I give the impression that I am strong, that nothing and no one can hurt me. Teflon coated, hard as nails; I have a reputation, justified or not. It is easier to live up to it than try to explain the truth. I’m not sure what the truth is anymore.

I can’t let anyone see the real me; the one that stares accusingly from the mirror, anger and disappointment in her eyes. She tells me that I am damaged, broken, lost and alone; she mocks me, torments me; wants to know why I fought, why I am still fighting. She is the voice that whispers in my ear 'you should be dead'.

She is truth.


End file.
